1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving system, and more specifically to a driving system for virtual web camera.
2. The Prior Arts
As video web application becomes more popular, the web camera is more frequently applied to personal computers or portable computing devices. However, the driving system in the prior arts has an issue to access web camera because the video capturing driver in the driver system can support only three applications for web cameras at one time. Furthermore, the real-time messenger system such as Skype using H.264 network protocol for web camera is not supported.
Thus, it is greatly desired to provide a driving system for virtual web camera to support several web cameras to be accessed such that the user can perform the Skype application and simultaneously run the driver of the virtual web camera in the background.